one_piece_online_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
Whether your an experienced vet, or completely new to the OPO universe, the new update can be overwhelming. This is designed to help new players, and old players alike get accustomed to the game. GUI (What everything on your screen does) I'll be covering what every button on your screen does in a little bit more detail. Toolbar When you spawn in the game, every player spawns in with a Linked Sword, Harvest Basket, Den Den Mushi, and Repair Tools. If you are wondering why I spawn in with a rifle and cutlass, it is because i am a marine and all marines spawn with these 2 tools. I also have a special sword that I crafted and saved with the save button(Which you can read about shortly). Health/Stomach Health should be self-explanatory, if your health drops all the way down, you die. Stomach is very important to keep filled. Your health cannot regenerate if you have no stomach. The more stomach you have, the longer you can swim until you start to drown. Stomach can be refilled by eating food. 1. Linked Sword/Cutlass The linked sword, does one of the lowest damages for a melee weapon in the game. It is highly advised for you to replace this sword as soon as you can. Many pirates in the world are equipped with much better weapons! The marines spawn with a cutlass which is much better than the linked sword, but still weaker than a lot of the swords in the game. 2. Harvest Basket This is used to grab harvestable items to be put into your inventory. Right now, the only items that can be harvested are fruits that spawn on most of the trees in OPO. When you are starting out, you should find some oranges to harvest and keep them in your inventory to heal your stomach! 3. Den Den Mushi The den den mushi allows you to call any player in the server and talk to them without actually being near them. All you have to do is equip it, click the player you want to talk to and wait for the other player to pick up. If the other player does not pick up, you will not be able to talk to them. 4. Repair Tool This tool is used to repair ships that are damaged. Go near a damaged ship and hold down your mouse and it will start repairing the ship shown by an animation. If you run out of repair tools, there are several islands where you can buy more tools. You can also upgrade your repair kit to hold more tools at once. Side Menu Save Tool If you find a legendary weapon, or craft some new tool, this save tool allows you to save only ONE tool when you respawn because if you die, you lose everything in your toolbar(but not in your inventory/bag). All you have to do is equip the tool you want to keep, and hit the save button. Crew Tool This will open up the crew menu where you can ally with other pirates. Members of the same crew cannot deal damage to each other, and crew members can teleport to their captain as long as they are near a crew boat. Being in a crew also allows you to claim flags as long as they are white, and if you claim an island you can set it as home to teleport to as long as your the captain or a mod of the crew. Music Toggle Tool Disable and enable music. Not much to say here